No SOY Una ChicA!
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: Shun esta harto porque su hermano le dice que parece una chica, después de un pequeño incidente, y al hacer un trato, alguien se enamora de se chica que lleva en su interior y exterior
1. Inicio Apuesta

**Titulo: No SOY Una ChicA!!!**

**Autor: Lyra Raven-k**

**Pareja principal: Shun X Hyoga**

**De repente llego a mi cabeza n.n, gracias a quien lo lea y por fa dejen comentarios n.n**

**por cierto no estoy segura pero creo q debo poner q: los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada creo q es todo**

**No SOY Una ChicA!!!**

Se acercaba a la puerta despacio, no tenía ánimo de ir, en las últimas semanas siempre había una pelea en aquella casa, y lo peor es que quedaba en medio de esas peleas, demo… lo había prometido iría ese día a esa hora.

Toco el timbre y espero…

- No soy una chica!!!!! Soy un chico!!!!!

Ahí estaba, su amigo de la infancia, Shun Kido, y de nuevo estaba peleando con su hermano, Ikki Kido, un chico problemático al cual le gustaba molestar a su hermano.

- Hola June!!! Me alegra que hayas venido, pasa – Shun la recibió con una gran sonrisa

- ….P-pues te lo había prometido así que….. aquí estoy- suspiro

- Gracias, de verdad gracias, es su cumpleaños, se ha puesto insoportable y no deja de molestarme

- Si eso escuche

- escuchaste!!???, demonios!! es que de verdad me hace enojar como nadie

- eso parece, pero tranquilo, por cierto Esmeralda ya llego??

- si esta adentro

- me alegro!!

Cuando entraron a la casa Ikki comenzó de nuevo…

- hey!! Hermanita ya llego tu amiga??? Jajaja

- Ikki deja de molestar a tú hermano- se escucho un regaño

- pero mamá no lo digo en serio solo estaba jugando

- pues no importa, compórtate tenemos invitados

- umh esta bien- su mamá siempre lo salvaba

Mientras tanto June se había sentado en la sala con Esmeralda a platicar, era la novia de Ikki desde hace casi un año, y todavía no comprendía porque con Ikki, él era… bueno no era feo, pero muy pocos tenían la paciencia para soportarlo.

-Shun estas enojado???- pregunto Ikki con aparente preocupación

- deja de molestar o le digo a mamá

- que la nenitA necesita que su mami la defienda??- se estaba burlando… de nuevo

- ¬¬*…. – No contesto era por demás, la única opción era esperar a que se le olvidara, o se aburriera, o lo que fuera y así dejaría de molestarlo.

Claro eso esperaba él, pero casi habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente y seguía molestándolo.

• • • • • • • • • Flash Back • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ikki y Shun había ido al centro comercial, el primero quería comprarle un perfume a su novia por el día del amor y la amistad, y Shun le pensaba regalar algo lindo a June por la amistad tan larga, claro que Ikki también iba para molestar a su hermano menor, ese era Ikki definitivamente.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa, Ikki ya tenía su regalo pero Shun aún no sabía que regalarle a su amiga.

- apúrate, ya estoy aburrido!!, regálale lo que sea, es más dale el dinero!!- Ikki esta desesperado y es que su hermano se tardaba horas para elegir algo, y lo peor es que ya habían entrado a esa tienda como tres veces.

- no Ikki!! Ese no es el chiste, tiene que ser algo lindo y especial…

- Disculpa señorita, aun no se decide por algo?? Me parece que la blusa verde le queda bien, combina con sus ojos

- Señorita??!!!- pregunto Shun mirando hacia los lados para ver si había alguien más pero…. no

- jajajajajajaja Señorita jajajajajajaja – Ikki comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

- que-que sucede?? – la vendedora estaba con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, porque él chico se reía así de su novia??? eso no era nada amable

- gra-gracias demo …. La blusa no es para mi, es para una amiga y… yo ….. yo soy varón- Shun estaba apenado, confuso y molesto porque Ikki no paraba de reírse de él

- Oh!! Lo siento!!! Perdóname no me di cuenta, de verdad discúlpame – la verdad estaba más que apenada pero ella juraba que era mujer.

Shun compro la blusa azul e Ikki no paro de reírse en todo el camino a su casa, después lo empezó a tratar como una hermana no como a un hermano.

• • • • • • • • • Fin del Flash Back • • • • • • • • • •

Así había empezado todo, y realmente comenzaba a molestarse, el no era una chica!!, que le sucedía a esa tipa de la tienda, tal vez tenía los rasgos un poco finos pero parecía un hombre, era un hombre!!!.

Y precisamente ese día era el cumpleaños de Ikki por eso su mamá había organizado una pequeña comida en su casa, y Shun quería el apoyo de June, regularmente en su cumpleaños Ikki se ponía de insoportable, decía que era su día y que podía hacer lo que fuera, y eso incluía molestarlo.

- hermana querida, podrías pasarme la jarra de agua??

- …..- Shun solo masticaba su comida un poco fuerte, estaba molesto

- hermanita podrías pasarme la sal??

- ….ò.ó…- seguía callado y aguantando

- hermana, a Esme le falta su ensalada podrías dársela- Shun estaba llegando a su límite- gracias hermanita querida eres tan linda

- YA BASTA!!!!- por fin había explotado- no soy una chica!!! Soy un chico y tampoco parezco una chica!!!

- pues la vendedora no pensaba lo mismo – dijo en tono tranquilo y burlón

- Cállate!!! Solo fue una vez y eso no significa nada!!!

- relájate Shun, solo te molestas porque sabes que es cierto

- Claro que no!!! me enojo por que es una reverenda tontería

- esta bien pediremos opinión, mamá???

- deja de molestar a tu hermano – dijo en tono serio, aunque sabía que no iban a dejar eso por la paz hasta que Ikki estuviera satisfecho

-ah!! Madre!! – se quejo- bien, Esmeralda tu que opinas??

- a mi no me metas en esto Ikki, soy tu novia pero esto me parece ridículo

- ash!! Bueno tu amiga no te va ha mentir, June??

- yo-yo…- June no sabía que decir o que hacer la mira de ambos hermanos estaban sobre ella y daban un miedo atroz

- June tienes que ser sincera, es tu amigo o no??- además ese maldito Ikki era tan manipulador

- yo…

- déjala Ikki no moleste a nuestra invitada – su madre otra vez, esto había sido un gran alivio para June

- esta casa es un fraude!! Pero si preguntáramos a gente extraña seguro que ganaría yo

- estas loco!!! No voy a ir por la calle preguntando si parezco una chica o no??

- esta bien tal vez exagere, pero tengo una idea mejor, te vestiremos con ropa de chica seguro que todos los chicos creerán que eres mujer y por lo tanto te miraran

- eso es tonto!!, tal vez piensen que soy un chico que perdió una apuesta, además es lógico que si me disfrazo de chica pareceré una chica, hasta tu parecerías

- me perdonas pero no, tal vez parezca un travestí pero no una chica de verdad

- de todas formas no, no y no, es absurdo!!!

- no te atreves por que sabes que es cierto

- no lo hago por que es estúpido

- bueno yo que pensaba dejar de molestarte, si ganabas

- en serio?? Dejarías de molestarme??

- claro!!! Pero solo si tú ganas porque si no, no te dejaría en paz y además tendrías que hacer mis deberes una semana vestido de chica – un plan malévolo digno de Ikki

- QUE!!! Eso es demasiado, no lo pienso hacer

- mmm…. Piénsalo bien es tu única oportunidad - Ikki sabía como manipular

- …..- Shun no sabía que hacer era ganar mucho ya no soportaba pero también era perder mucho- esta bien… lo haré, pero con una condición, si yo gano me dejaras de molestar y tu tendrás que hacer mis deberes vestido de mujer

- o.O??-Ikki se sorprendió, demo estaba seguro que ganaría así que no había nada que temer- esta bien hermanita es un trato.

**Continuara ….**

**Eh! Bueno aquí esta el fic ya lo había publicado una vez ****son el nick Shun_esemflo en otra pagina, pero lo deje, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones planeo continuarlo, a decir verdad, siempre tuve la curiosidad de ver vestido de mujer a Shuni así q por eso hice el fic además de que un amigo me contó que varias veces le había pasado q lo confundieran, bueno espero q les guste si no pues ya ni modo y veré si lo continuo o no ^^U bye.**

**L**


	2. Una Salida extraña 1ra parte

_Hola, pues he de decir que son años! Y lo peor es que ya tenía este capítulo desde hace mucho, lo que me deja con una duda ¿no lo había publicado nunca?, pero en fin no hace mucho recibi una alerta de un review de mell parece ^^U y recordé mis fics, así que tratare de otra vez retomar esto n.n, no esperen continuación muy rápida porque dudo que eso pase XD, aun así les dejo la conti y prometo publicar más lo que resta del año n.n_

**No SOY Una ****ChicA****!**

**Cap. II **

**Una salida… extraña (1ra parte)**

El día había llegado, y realmente se sentía asustado, nervioso, esto definitivamente ya no le estaba gustando, después de hacer el trato con Ikki se había pasado la noche pensando y viéndose en el espejo XD, al final se negaba a creer que de verdad parecía una chica, pero…. Ahora que se miraba con esa ropa y ese maquillaje en su cara ya no estaba tan convencido, bien… lo aceptaba había perdido ante Ikki y éste ni siquiera lo había visto, lo peor vendría después aunque nunca se sabe….

La ropa era de Esme pues ambos tenían un gran parecido, claro que Shun no dejaba de ser hombre a fin de cuentas, por lo cual era más alto y digamos que tenía algunas cosas que Esme no y otras que le faltaban XD, lo cual lo resolvieron con un sostén con esponja y un poco de relleno, una faja y algunos otros truquillos.

Esme había bajado para anunciar a la nuevA integrante de la familia mientras June le daba los últimos toques a Shun.

-oye June y si me doy por vencido?

- de que hablas Shun?o.O?

- si! Es obvio que he perdido… solo mírame!- dijo con desesperación

- pues yo diría que te ves muy linda

- June!- le dijo en tono de reproche

- ya, perdon pero no lo creo además hiciste un trato no puedes romperlo e Ikki no va a dejarte

- ….. pero si podría simplemente me daría por vencido y ya…. La verdad no quiero salir así a la calle es …. vergonzoso!- Shun estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber hecho esa tonta apuesta con Ikki

- mmm pues no me parece, si haces eso eres un cobarde, eres un hombre! Uno que se ve lindo de mujer por cierto ^^

- June!

- esta bien, perdon, pero como lo dije eres un hombre y un hombre tienen palabra!- decía la chica toda emocionada con un discurso con claro propósito de subir el ánimo—un hombre nunca se retracta de su palabra! Por que su palabra lo es todo! Y si se contradice no es más que… que un bufón! – realmente ya no sabia que más inventarse ^^U- así que Shun eres un hombre valiente, decidido, con honor, con palabra que afronta las consecuencias de sus actos! O solo eres un pobre bufón, dime?

- …. Eh etto ^^U….pues u.u– realmente la chica había dado buenos puntos ( si claro ¬¬)- si! Tienes toda la razón June! Soy un hombre! un hombre con palabra!, un hombre ….!

-…. Que se ve lindo de mujer!-interrumpió

- June!

- jejeje lo siento me emocione n.n

- bueno no importa porque ahora lo tengo claro, definitivamente voy a cumplir

- esa es la actitud!- la verdad es que June hizo todo eso porque había apostado con Ikki y Esme que Shun si se vestiría de mujer y saldría a la calle, cosa que dejo muy inconforme a Esme por que ahora ella tenía que apostar por que no, y con la clara influencia de June sobre Shun estaba claro que no iba a suceder, definitivamente era el dinero más fácil que había ganado June jojojo ^^

Mientras tanto Esme estaba toda frustrada esa maltita June la había engañado tan fácil con esa apuesta ¬¬*; y también había anunciado la entrada triunfal de Shun.

Éste había bajado por las escaleras todavía no muy decidido pero lo dicho era un hombre con palabra! ( pobre Shun se trago todo el cuentote June u.u).

- …..

- etto… creo que… ya nos podemos ir …- dijo Shun todo nervioso por las miradas

-…..- Ikki y su mamá estaban sorprendidos definitivamente Shun parecía toda una chica, muy linda por cierto

Tenía un vestido sin mangas, ampón de abajo, color amarillo, encima un suéter corto color café con cuello en V (para disimular los hombros más anchos) de botones, también llevaba unos mayones negros que llegaban a media pantorrilla y una sandalias también negras con un poco de plataforma para evitar los tacones porque siendo Shun tan torpe corría el riesgo de caerse a medio camino; su cabello lo dejaron suelto pero lo ondularon solo en las puntas muy poco en realidad, utilizaron un maquillaje muy parecido a su tono natural, le rizaron las pestañas, le delinearon los ojos, y por último le pusieron un poco de brillo en los labios, se veía realmente…. Hermosa.

Ikki sonreía, sonreía de una forma como decirlo…. De triunfo total con un toque de malicia, yo diría un gran toque de malicia.

- bien hermanitA creo que es hora de dar un paseo

- espera Ikki….- June había aparecido, tal vez iba a intentar detener esta locura, eso es lo que pensó la mente ilusa de Shun pero en realidad…- …no puedes presentarla como tu hermana – con eso las esperanzas de Shun se habían ido a la basura 'maldita June no ayudas en nada ' pensó Shun

- mmm es cierto… pero si no es mi hermana que puede ser

- tal vez una amiga

- claro que no! Una amiga no, podrían pensar que es su novia – dijo claramente celosa Esme

- oh! Buen punto Esme, y ahora que Shun es aún más bonita que ambas creo que es un riesgo – dijo en tono pensativo June

- mejor que sea una prima lejana

- claro, y como Ikki tiene una cara de pocos amigos, no se atreverán a molestarla, puesto que es familiar del tipo más mala leche del barrio, en serio Esme como tú siendo tan bonita y dulce terminaste con el tipo más temido de nuestro barrio

- ni yo misma lo se- dijo Esme en un suspiro- tal ves me gusta domar fieras

- pero que fiera! por lo menos hubieras escogido una más bonita

- bueno ya! basta ustedes dos si no quieren enfrentarse a esta fiera enojada!- Ikki estaba llegando a su punto más alto en paciencia, mira que decirle fiera y feo al chico más guapo y respetado del barrio era un pecado y un peligro (pero si el también se dijo fiera), sino fuera por que ambas eran chicas y una de ellas era su novia….

- bueno ya! Vamonos no quiero estar más tiempo con esta ropa- por fin había hablado Shun, bastante desesperado por cierto n.n

- tienes razón, pero regresando al tema inicial entonces te presentare como una prima lejana que vino de visita

- bueno como sea- dijo Shun caminando hacía la entrada

- espera Shun, se te olvida esto – era Esme con una bolsa de mano- porque ya lo dijo Loui Vuitton todo está en la bolsa!- exclamo con gran emoción

-…. si claro, como digas Esme, ahora vamonos Ikki-dijo Shun jalando a su hermano entre más rápido terminara con esto mejor.

- esperen, esperen ya que va a salir podrían comprarme esto en la farmacia – pidió su mamá

- en la farmacia? Por que ahí madre? – parecía que nadie entendía que para Shun esto era más complicado

- que tiene?

- ahí trabaja Mime

- y?

- es el tipo más odioso, arrogante y engreído que he conocido, lo odio y siempre que voy comienza con sus estupideces

- vamos Shun no hay pretexto ni siquiera te va a reconocer así que ve

- mamá!

- Shun fuera! – dijo claramente enojada

-ash!

- bien entonces nos vemos luego- se despidió Ikki

El plan de Ikki era dar una vuelta, ir con algunos amigos y presentarles a su prima así el sabrían si de verdad Shun parecía una chica pero la verdad es que eso solo eran meros tramites pues era obvio que parecía toda una chica.

Shun había decidido ir primero a la farmacia entre más pronto enfrentara al odioso de Mime mejor, pero esta ocasión todo sería diferente.

- bien ve y pide lo que mamá nos dijo

- y por que no vas tu Ikki

- porque yo se que Mime es tu amigo así que ve – dijo con una sonrisa de burla

- eres… eres insoportable!

- gracias primitA y además procura adelgazar un poco la voz o sino tal vez te descubra y le cuente a todo el mundo

- …- mirada asesina por parte de Shun

-Buenas Tardes que deseas?- Mime no lo había visto por lo cual lo recibió normal

- ...Etto…- le entrego la pequeña nota a Mime, éste por fin lo había mirado

- ¿solo esto?, linda

- eh… si.. –Linda? Le había dicho linda? 'que asco!'

- no quieres otra cosa, unos chocolates?, una rosa? o tal vez una cita conmigo?- no sabía que era peor si Mime molestándolo o coqueteándole por todos los dioses! Era odioso en todo aspecto, pero pensándolo bien podría vengarse un poco, además nunca se enteraría q era él pues por el momento era una chica, la prima de Ikki.

- oye podrías hacer tu trabajo, en vez de estar coqueteando conmigo, en una pésima actuación por cierto

- …- Mime se sorprendió, nadie lo rechazaba y menos de esa forma, era oficial esa chica le interesaba, no había nada mejor que los retos, se fue a buscar lo que Shun le pidió, se escucho una pequeña risa muy mal disimulada.

Shun miro para ver quien era el que se reía, un chico rubio a su lado le sonrió, ojos azules, cabello un poco largo, piel bronceada, excelente cuerpo, con gorra, una playera azul rey sin mangas, unos pescadores flojos, unos guantes sin dedos y tenis, claro sin olvidar su patineta, inconfundible, era Hyoga un chico muy popular en su barrio y claro…. el eterno rival de Ikki.

- Eres la primera que veo rechazar a Mime… y de esa forma- Hyoga, era Hyoga y le estaba hablando, espera no le hablaba a el le hablaba a la chica, por q con Shun nunca cruzaba palabra pues al ser Hermano de Ikki era impensable.

- simplemente no me agrado la forma tan arrogante de su voz

- si, el siempre es así cree que todas están a sus pies

- pues no veo porque lo piensa, es desagradable e insufrible

- es que muchas piensan q es muy guapo

- entonces deben estar ciegas- era cierto lo que le decía Hyoga muchas solo iban a la farmacia para verlo, nunca entendió porque las chicas lo seguían tanto, tontas! La única respuesta q encontraba

- eso mismo pienso, pero tú eres diferente, además jamás te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?

- aquí esta lo que me pediste linda – grandioso Mime de nuevo

- gracias cuanto te debo – dijo hostil

- no se, no se, estoy pensando seriamente en no cobrarte

-…- Shun rodó los ojos, de verdad como les gustaba a las chicas ese tipo

- aunque si quieres puedes pagarme con una cita

- olvídalo, jamás saldría con un tipo tan odioso como tú

- oye no te hagas la difícil….

- Mime ya déjala en paz, ya te rechazo no insistas- Hyoga lo estaba defendiendo, bueno lA estaba defendiendo

- ¿que sucede?¿ por que tardas tanto…. Prima?- Ikki había entrado estuvo apunto de llamarlo Shun pero recordó la situación

- nada solo me daban la cuneta- esto no le gustaba a Ikki estaba Mime demasiado cerca de Shun y Hyoga? 'Y este que hace aquí?'

- vaya mira, si es Ikki no sabía que era tu prima

- si lo es, ahora deja de socializar… y dame la cuenta – con Ikki nunca se jugaba y con el tono de molestia de su voz era mejor cobrarle a la chica

- esta bien son 150 yens

- aquí tienes – hablo Shun

- ahora vamos

- si

- un gusto conocerte – de nuevo Hyoga, esto era peligroso, Hyoga se despedía de él/ella, mientras Ikki lo fulminaba con la mirada, ¿q debía hacer?

- … si, igualmente un gusto- Ikki lo jaló y lo saco del pequeño local, no sin antes lanzarle la peor mirada de furia a Hyoga, de esas dedicadas solo al rubio

- Shun que fue todo eso?

- ¿qué fue qué?- lo mejor…. Hacerse el loco

- no estoy jugando ¿por que rayos el ruso se despidió de ti?- el ruso el apodo de Hyoga así lo llamaba todo el mundo

- …etto….

- Shun!

- pues nada solo me defendió de Mime y ya, eso es todo

- ¿te defendió de Mime?

- si

- no me digas q Mime te estaba coqueteando

-….

- Si! No me lo puedo creer y el que siempre te molesta jajajjajaja esto es para recordar jajajaja te imaginas su cara si se entera quien eres

- cállate! el nunca se va enterar de nada y olvídalo

- jajajaja resultaste ser unA rompe corazones primitA

- cállate Ikki! y vamos a casa

- hey, hey! No tan rápido que aún tenemos que ir con mis amigos

- no!- 'maldición no se le va una'

- si ese era el trato recuerdas, así que vamos- Ikki lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo con sus amigos, esta tarde sería extremadamente larga

_Espero que les agradara y disculpen la enorme tardanza u.u, uhmm lo de la frase de Loui Vuitton no estoy segura de que fue él es que mi amigo me lo dijo una vez y ya lo olvide cuando lo averigüe bien lo corregiré ^^, por cierto tal vez mi redacción haya cambiado no lo notaran en este porque como dije hace mucho que lo tenía pero probablemente lo noten en los siguientes n.n lo malo es que no cambio para bien sino para mal XD, bueno bye _


End file.
